Anna Gray (Grim Tales)
Anna Gray is a protagonist from Grim Tales Series. She is a private detective with a power to travel to the past and is capable of changing people's destinies. Personality Anna is a strong and resourceful woman who always helps those in need with her supernatural power. She cares for her family and is always there for them. Unlike Luisa, who has the personality of a dreamer and a romantic, Anna is more serious and down to earth. Background Anna Gray is the older twin sister of Luisa. The two were born to Richard and Anastasia Gray and have two twin older sisters from their father's previous marriage. Their mother passed away long ago while they were still young. Per Richard, they came from the ancient line of wizards and warlocks, thus explaining the origin of both his and Anna's supernatural abilities. Story Per her diary in the first game, she and her family lived a happy life until Anastasia died. Some time after that, Richard disappeared under strange circumstances, leaving Anna with no choice but to leave Luisa in the care of their nanny and pursue her schooling (in the online demo version it's stated that she went to the New World to work and clear some family debts). She returned to her ancestral home years later, after her sister was pushed into the river on her wedding day, reuniting with her father whom she didn't recognize at first. Even though he tried to frame Luisa's fiance for the incident, Anna was able to expose her father as the attacker, thus saving her sister and leading to Richard's demise. Since these events, she became prepared to help her family whenever the urge arises, saving many of her relatives and other innocent people in the process. Due to her being busy with her detective work and protecting her family from supernatural powers, Anna has little to no known love life and remained single for almost thirty years from the first to the tenth game unlike her sister Luisa, who married in her twenties. She is shown to appreciate her gift of immortality and eventually started having relationship with Dorian Black, another immortal from Black family, and married him at the end of the eleventh game. In seventeenth installment of the grim series we find that Ann and Dorian had a beautiful daughter whom they named Alice Gray. Gallery Crimsonhollow 003.png|With her twin sister, Louisa wallpaper_2.jpg|Anna after she became young again wallpaper_8.jpg|Anna's Crimson Hollow appearance Trivia * Anna's appearance was not shown to the player until the eighth game in a cut scene as an older woman. Her first appearance when she became young was in the bonus chapter of the tenth game. * Her name wasn't revealed until the eighth game. Before that, she was referred to as Miss Gray or Aunt Gray. * She and Luisa used to have same hairstyle until Anna shortened her hair to shoulder-length. * Despite being shown with blonde hair, she dyed it brown at one point as it's seen on the scribbled portrait of her and Jackie in Color of Fright. * Even though she did detective work for many years, it wasn't until the eleventh game that she finally got her detective office. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Grim Tales Category:Gray Family